


Thirteenth Birthday

by Gabriel_Sage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen, Insanity, Marauders' Era, One Shot, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sage/pseuds/Gabriel_Sage
Summary: Severus Snape is accosted in the halls on his thirteenth birthday. The resulting event was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.





	Thirteenth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This work was transferred from one of my wattpad accounts.

     Classes had ended for the day, and Severus was walking towards the great hall, keeping one eye out for others at all times. In particular, four others. Today wasn't the best of days, after all. It was a little-known fact that it was his birthday today, and he planned on keeping it that way. If Potter and his gang knew... he suppressed a shudder. Who knew what they would do in the spirit of birthdays? Halfway across the hallway on the second floor, he heard a suspicious sound, that certainly _shouldn't have been there_! It was footsteps. Footsteps with no source. They were to his left, and now his right, and now in front and behind him. He suddenly realized with abject horror, there was more than one source; there were four! He clutched his wand tighter, turning here and there, trying to discern just where they were, seeing as based on the number, he could safely assume that it was Potter and his friends. They had done something similar to this before, after all. What if they'd somehow learned that today was his birthday? Then one of the four snickered, and he turned sharply that way, only for something to rip his wand out of his hand. He watched in growing apprehension as it vanished, seemingly into thin air. Now defenseless, he decided to make a break for it. He tried to, anyways. He hadn't gone more than four feet or so before he heard Potter's gang give chase. He pushed himself harder, but he wasn't the fastest person; he was far better at ducking and dodging. And it was difficult to get away from something you couldn't see. He felt someone grab each of his arms, and he immediately twisted, struggling to get out of their grips. He managed to yank one arm away, but it was almost immediately grabbed again. Then the foursome started moving, and though he dug in his heels and tried to resist, he was easily dragged along, back down the hall, and into some empty classroom, where he heard the door lock with an audible click. And now they let go, pushing him forward hard so that he stumbled and fell. And finally, the four appeared, evidently a mixture of an invisibility and disillusionment charm. Potter leered down at him, and Severus looked back up. Then he tried to get to his feet as to feel a little less defenseless. But before he could do so, Potter tackled him, and he fell back to the floor. The two of them struggled, each trying to end out on top, but Potter had the advantage of both weight and muscle from playing quidditch, so he found himself trapped in mere moments.  
     "You're like a kitten, Snivellus. All claws but no real fight. Hold him down." Potter ordered, and the other three moved forward, Lupin grabbing his arm, and Pettigrew grabbed his other arm. Black merely kneeled by his head, evidently not wanting to touch him. Potter sneered down at him, before turning away in favor of walking across the classroom, to pick something up from a desk in the shadows. Not that he could see what it was from where he was pinned down. So he watched with ever-increasing apprehension as Potter once again approached, this time with none other than...a cake? And then it hit him with absolute certainty, that they had somehow found out! He groaned and let his head thump against the ground.  
     "Happy birthday, Snivellus!" The four of them exclaimed, slightly out of sync. If he wasn't where he was, he might have found it funny. Instead, he found it quite the very opposite.  
     "Who told you it was my birthday?" He hissed, quite annoyed. "If someone told you, then they should have also relayed that I don't celebrate!" Potter smirked. He could have been a good Slytherin, actually.  
     "Lucky that we didn't take any such inhibitions, then! Look, we even made you a cake and everything!"  
     "I don't eat cake! And let me go!" Severus retorted, once again trying to get out of their grips. All he succeeded in doing was moving his legs. Which Pettigrew was dispatched to hold down a moment later, while Black grabbed his hair and held his head down. Potter also retook his place on his right arm.  
     "And we don't really care, Sniv," Black snickered. "And believe me, I want to touch your hair just as much as you want me touching it; which _should_ be not at all, but Merlin knows what goes through your head." Severus watched as Lupin one-handedly cut a slice of cake that Potter was also holding one-handedly, before bringing it closer to his mouth.  
     "Open up," Lupin urged, slightly more gently than the others. Severus shook his head the limited degree he could, his head mostly being held still by Black's grip on his hair.  
     "Mmm mmmm!" He refused to open his mouth. He wasn't going to let them choke him to death on cake! Potter raised an eyebrow.  
     "Better do it before we force you to open it. I know plenty of ways to make you scream. And a spell to make it open, if it comes to that." Severus glowered at that, but didn't open his mouth. "Very well then. _Hiscé!"_ Potter growled, pointing his wand at his mouth, and quite unwillingly, his mouth opened. This was horrible, his own body being forced to rebel against him. If there had always been one thing he prided himself on, it was having deliberate control of its every movement. The unfairness of this just made him want to cry. In fact, even as he lay there, the tip of the cake slice beginning to enter his mouth, he felt two small tears trickle down. Thankfully, they seemed to ignore it; or just didn't notice it, opting to focus their attention on the cake. As he'd predicted, they put the whole slice in his mouth with absolutely no forethought over how he was supposed to breathe or swallow, and he nearly choked to death on it. But not just on the size, but the flavor. When he'd finally managed to swallow, it took a moment for him to regain his breath, and then his voice.  
     "What bloody flavor _is_ that?" He queried weakly. "Merlin, you people can't even bake right!"  
     "It's vanilla, Snivellus! Surely you should–" damn it. Potter's gaze was locked on his eyes. "Ooh, look! Snivellus is crying! Why are you crying, Snivellus? Is it gratitude that we remembered your birthday and made a cake to celebrate it with you? I'll bet you've never eaten junk food before, from your reaction to vanilla!"  
     "I did say I didn't eat cake," Severus mumbled, a little mortified that they had seen the tears that had not quite stopped yet. But at least they weren't rubbing it in. Yet.  
     "Well, looks like we'll have to make up for all those years, won't we?" Potter smirked, and the rest of his gang snickered. Lupin sliced another piece of cake, and his eyes widened as it neared him. "Open up, or I'll use the spell again. Apparently you don't like it, so it'd be a double-win situation for me." Reluctantly, he opened his mouth. At least this time he had control of his body. How bad could it be? Three pieces later, he'd realized just how bad. He'd never been a heavy eater, and despite the cake in general being small, his stomach was starting to hurt. So when they went to cut another piece, his eyes once again widened, and he shook his head.  
     "No! Don't! I can't!" Not that they listened, they just snickered unpleasantly and shoved it inside. And now half the cake was gone. When they moved to grab another piece, he once again began to struggle, trying to get away. He refused to open his mouth, but Potter just used the spell on him again. He went to spit it out, but this time, potter used the opposite spell that held his mouth shut. When yet another slice headed his way, tears once more found their way out, and he shook his head.  
     "Please! I can't eat any more! My stomach can't-" he was cut off by yet more cake, and he realized that nothing was going to make them stop. And there, for the first time, his mind broke. In a sort of foggy haze, he ate the last few pieces of the cake, and just didn't move when they finally left him lying there, dropping his wand next to him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     After dinner, the four friends checked the room to ensure that he had moved on, to find Severus still lying there unblinkingly, having not moved an inch from where they left him.  
     "You think he's okay? He seemed to go out of it near the end." Remus murmured.  
     "Oh, he'll be alright. Probably just went into shock over eating his first slice of cake."  
     "But he did try just before then to get us to stop. He even begged, something he wouldn't normally ever do." They left then, still arguing over whether or not he was okay. The general consensus was that if he was still lying there the next morning, they'd do something about it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     Some indiscernible amount of time later, Severus finally came to himself. He wondered why he was lying on the floor of a dusty classroom, and then felt the horrible pain lancing through his stomach as he tried to sit up. The memories all rushed back, and he curled up on his side in the corner, crying into his knees. He'd get revenge! He'd find a way to show them what being unable to dictate your own movements felt like! He'd show them what it felt like, to be shoved so full of something that it felt like you were being impaled straight through with needles!

     Outside the door, three of the friends were about to step inside, when Lupin stopped them.  
     "He's in there, but he's awake, and either crying or really angry. Or both."  
     "Crying from anger? That's something I'd want to see!" Black exclaimed, and pushed past him to open the door. Inside, they could hear choked sobs coming from a shadowed corner, and they all slowly turned to look at him.  
     "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Came a hissed voice.  
     "We just came to make sure you actually woke up. We came by last evening, and you were just laying there all unresponsive. It was just a little cake, so I don't know why you zoned out like that." A laugh came from the corner, and it sounded absolutely hysterical.  
     "I think Snivelly's lost it," Sirius muttered. He would know, half his family usually lost it before they hit thirty. Black madness was a very well-known anomaly, much like the metamorphmagus trait.  
     "You don't know? _You don't know?_ That's one of the biggest understatements I've heard up to date! On an average timescale, I couldn't eat that entire cake in less than a day and a half, much less at one sitting! I told you to stop, I _begged_ you to stop, and yet you didn't! You think I've lost it?" A strange burbling laugh emitted from Snape. "Perhaps I have." He said more quietly. "Perhaps I have." His voice sounded eerily calm, cold, and dangerous, enough to make them leave as fast as they could. When they'd gone, Severus cleaned all the dirt and cake off his robes methodically and headed back to the common rooms. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

     After that day, Severus's behavior and character seemed to do a complete 180, becoming infamous for his skill in dueling and most of his classes, and for being cold and slightly erratic. Despite being just a second year, people considered him to be dangerous and nearly unapproachable. All anyone ever figured out was that after that day, he'd leave the Great Hall before desserts appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiscé- open his mouth
> 
> You may have noticed I went out of the way not to say 'marauders'. it is doubtful that they have started calling themselves at this point in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiscé- open his mouth
> 
> You may have noticed I went out of the way not to say 'marauders'. it is doubtful that they have started calling themselves at this point in time.


End file.
